Blood for Blood
by loveandmagic9913
Summary: Buffy Summers has arrived in Rosewood to usher in the era of the new and final Slayer and Watcher. She is given only their last names and upon meeting them, she comes to two conclusions. First, the powers that be have lost their minds, and second, the world is royally screwed.
1. Description

_Blood for Blood_

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. None of it.

 **Special note:** If you like it, that's great! If you don't, that's fine. I don't really give a shit though. I still know where I'm going with this.

 **Description:**

Welcome to the life of the new Slayer, the last Slayer. She's sexy, witty, and unpredictable, but she also has a helluva potty mouth and enough baggage to fill an airplane hangar.

Enter the world of the new Watcher, the last Watcher. He's sexy, brooding, and mysterious, but he also has experience and wisdom beyond his years and a 'fuck you too' attitude.

What do you do when your Slayer has a drinking problem, and your Watcher has an anger problem?

What do you do if your heroes have issues with following orders and have a habit of breaking the rules?

What if your heroes don't trust anyone but are expected to trust each other?

What if your heroes break that one cardinal rule that exists . . .

A Watcher and a Slayer must never fall in love.

These are the people entrusted with protecting the world by the powers that be.

We are all righteously screwed.


	2. Preface

Episode 1

The Young & The Hopeless

 _Preface_

We thought things ended years ago . . . maybe not completely, but we felt sure that the chaos that was destined to bring the end of the world was over. At this point it was just fighting evil and taking names. Maintain the balance as it was and spend my life in peace. That was until I received a phone call I never expected. A prophecy uncovered. A new evil was ready to rise and begin the destruction of the world and life as we know it, and it wasn't my time to be the savior anymore. Nope, all I could do was track down the two destined heroes and convince them to take charge of their fate, and all I was given were two last names . . . Hastings and Marin. And I had a feeling this would be the most difficult task I've ever had to accomplish.


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Buffy_

Rosewood reminds me a lot of Sunnydale. Beautiful and abnormally green. Small with only the slightest hint that something wrong lay beneath the surface. Why couldn't these types of things happen in large cities . . . well for me at least? My phone buzzed and I pulled over to the side of the road to pull it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted without looking to see who was calling.

"Hey, are you there yet?" Angel's warm voice responded.

"Yeah, I just got into town. It's kind of creepy here. Like way too perfect." I answered. "It looks like a Stepford Town. Like a Meta Sunnydale."

"That's unsettling," he replied.

"Yeah, well do you have the addresses for me?" I grabbed a pen and paper from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, Willow did some digging online and found them. The Marin house is 34 Turning Leaf Lane. The girl you're looking for is Hanna Marin. She's a junior at the local high school and has had a few run-ins with the law already. Some shoplifting and got drunk and crashed her boyfriend's car," Angel explained.

"It's weird cause she kinda looks like you." Willow announced in the background of the phone.

I ignored her comment. "What's the Hastings' one?"

"Okay this is where it gets really weird." Angel paused for only a few seconds. "The Hastings don't have a son. They have two daughters, one the same age as the Marin girl."

"That makes no sense. There has to be a boy. The Watcher is always a guy, and the Slayer is always a girl." I argued.

"Sorry, Buffy. I've found no mention of a son anywhere. What if the father is supposed to be the Watcher?" I could hear the shrug in Willow's voice.

I shook my head. "No, they very specific when they said a Hastings boy." I sighed. "I'll figure it out. What's the address?"

"23 Bridgewater Terrace," Angel said.

"Okay. Let me get to my room at the Edgewood Motor Court Motel and then I'll find the families and figure out how to do this." I dropped the pad and pen in the passenger's seat.

"Call us if you need anything." Angel offered. "I love you."

"I will. I love you too," I smiled before hanging up. I put the car in gear and followed the gps to my motel.


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Hanna_

My alarm ricocheted through my nightmare of drowning in a grave filling up with blood, and I jumped in my bed. I slammed my fist down on the button on top of the clock, and the plastic clock burst into pieces. _Fuck! Must've hit it harder than I thought._ I laid back on my pillow and rubbed my eyes with a groan escaping my throat. I rolled over and opened the drawer of my nightstand and shoved my papers aside, revealing a small bottle of Jack Daniels. I twisted off the cap and took a long swig before replacing it back in its less than clever hiding spot. I pushed my blankets off me and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my outfit for the day and walked to the bathroom where I took a shower and got ready in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white lace long sleeved top overlaid with a melon colored cropped blazer and black open-toed booties. Once I was finished, I left the house with a thermos of coffee and my purse in hand. Just as I'd stepped outside, my phone pinged in my hand and Aria's face appeared on the screen accompanied by a text message announcing, "On my way."

I typed back a quick, "outside" before tucking my phone in my pocket and waiting at the end of my driveway. I pulled a pair of sunglasses from my purse and just as I perched them on the bridge of my nose, I caught sight of a large older black muscle car pull up to the curb between mine and Aria's house and park. The windows were tinted and no one got out. I pulled my phone out of my pocket again and took a few quick pictures before Aria pulled up in front of me. Her brother, Mike, sat in the backseat.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as I opened the door and climbed in. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Aria smiled.

"What do you mean no problem?" Mike interrupted. "You're not the one having to sit in the bitch seat."

"Mike." Aria shot him a scolding look.

"Hey have you guys ever seen that car around here?" I asked as we drove past it on the way to school.

"No. It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen here before," Aria said.

"It's really nice though," Mike added.

"Hmmm . . ." I leaned back in the passenger's seat.

"So how long until your mom gives you back your license?" Aria asked.

I shrugged. "She says until she can trust me again."

"So never?" Mike quipped.

"Mike!" Aria scolded again.

"No, it's fine. He's probably right." I sighed.

"Well at least Sean's parents didn't press charges though, right?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, you could be in a detention center right now." Mike stretched out in the backseat. "You know with the underage drinking and all."

I rolled my eyes but didn't speak.

When we pulled up to the school, Alison and Spencer stood out front. We met up with them just as Emily pulled up in her car. She climbed out of her car and joined us, and her hand entwined with Alison's and they kissed. The girls began their chatter over their evenings, and I followed them as we turned to enter the building, just at that moment I spotted the same car pull up to the edge of the parking lot and wait. I paused at the top of the steps.

"Hanna, you coming?" Spencer asked.

I glanced back to them and then to the car. "Yeah."

I followed them inside.


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _Jason_

I opened the door to my office just as the school bell rang, and students filed wandered through the hall to their lockers and classes. Only seconds later, my sister, Alison and her girlfriend, Emily, and their friends Spencer, Hanna, and Aria turned up the hall to their lockers.

"Hey, Jason," Ali greeted with a wave as her and Emily passed me to continue to their lockers.

"Morning, Ali." I nodded. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna stopped at their respective lockers across the hall from my office. I started to turn back into my room when I saw Hanna open her locker and pull a flask from under a pile of books in the back and take a quick swig and put it back. I bit back my words and waited while they all gathered their stuff to go to class. The all flashed smiles as they passed me.

"Hanna," I leaned outward. "Can I speak to you in my office?"

The girls stopped and Hanna nodded. "Sure."

Hanna stepped past me into the room and sat on the couch against the wall, and her friends continued on to their classes while I shut the door. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sat on top of the desk. "So how long have you been keeping a flask in your locker?"

Hanna shrugged, "Since it became a problem when I had it in my purse."

There was her sharp tongue. I straightened my shoulders. "Hanna, whatever you're going through, you don't have to go through it alone."

She scoffed. "Is that the speech they gave you in rehab?"

"Hanna, I'm serious." I narrowed my eyes. "You're surrounded by people who love you and would do anything to help you."

"Really because out of all the people who surround me, so far you're the only one who's noticed a damn thing." She scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Hanna, I—."

She stood. "Look Jason, I get it. You used to be where I am today. You know the signs because you lived them. You want to help me. Hell, you're the school counselor now and an ex-alcoholic so it's practically your duty to help me, but I don't want help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a chemistry class to skip."

Before I could say anything else, Hanna was out the door, slamming it behind her. I shook my head and moved to sit behind my desk. I rested my head in my hands and scratched my scalp to calm my growing headache. The pain wouldn't subside, and a growing knot tangled in my stomach. I sat up and pulled open the bottom drawer of my desk and pushed aside a stack of pointless files to find a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass I kept there for emergencies. I pulled the bottle free from the drawer and twisted off the cap before upturning the bottle and taking a few long gulps of the smooth liquor that offered a comfortable numb throughout.


	6. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Buffy_

I found the girl easy enough. Not only was her exact address a dead giveaway, but when I saw her I knew what Willow meant by the girl looking a lot like me. But then again, she had another blonde-haired, blue-eyed female friend, though she looked a little too doll like to be as spry as a Slayer. I maybe should've approached her instead of watched her from afar, but I didn't know how to handle the situation. I'm not Giles. I can't just go up to a teenager in school or at her own home and announce, "Surprise, you're the new Slayer. It's your destiny to save the world as long as you don't die in the process!" Maybe they should've sent Faith to do this job. I decided to leave that for later; instead I'd focus on the hard part: finding the Hastings and their son.

I tracked down their address easy enough, but when I arrived no one was home. I had to pull a creeper and chill outside in the car until someone came home. I'll admit, I may have fallen asleep, but I woke up as soon as I heard a car pull in the driveway around three in the afternoon. I gave them a few minutes and then I climbed out of the car and approached the house. A tall man with dark hair and teenage girl were standing just inside the kitchen, as I could see through the window, when I knocked on the door.

The man opened the door and stared down on me in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm Buffy." I began.

The man's face showed a dark revelation, like he'd seen a ghost, and he stepped back. "Come on in."

I stepped inside, and he shut the door behind me and pushed past me into the kitchen. "Spencer, go to your room."

"Why?" The brunette teen asked.

"Just go." He commanded.

The girl's forehead creased with lines, and she climbed the stairs. I heard her stop just around the corner and I knew she was waiting to listen to anything about to be discussed. Who could blame her? I would've done the same thing.

"What are you doing here?" He spun on me once he believed she was out of earshot.

"I take it you know your roots and who I am." I offered.

"Of course I know. But everything's over, so none of it matters anymore. Why are you here?" His voice grew increasingly harsh.

"It's not over." I shook my head. "A prophecy was just unearthed. It'd been lost for generations. It tells of a final Slayer and Watcher coming together and bringing an official end to the war between good and evil, here in Rosewood."

"Why are you coming to me?" The man asked. "I'm not a Watcher. I wasn't needed as one for my generation."

"With all due respect Mr. Hastings, I think you know why I'm coming to you." I crossed my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked at me with darkened eyes. He would've made a terrible Watcher anyways.

"Are you sure? Because being the Watcher is a male thing. It is passed from father to son, but the thing is I only see pictures of your daughters here. Unless one of them is transgender, I suspect you must be hiding something." I nodded to the pictures on the walls.

"That's preposterous."

"Really? Is it preposterous that the Hastings name was specifically mentioned in the prophecy alongside the Marin name?" I stepped forward. "Now are you going to tell me the truth about your son or do I have to get my team to do some digging and potentially drag up more dirt you don't want hitting the fan?"

He leaned forward over the island counter and rested his hands against the marble top. "Okay, fine. I have an . . . illegitimate son."

"Illegitimate? Who are you the King of England?" I rolled my eyes. "Who is he?"

"Jason." The man took a deep breath and released it. "My son is Jason DiLaurentis."

"What?" The teenage girl shouted from at the top of the stairs.

"What the fuck?" A masculine voice shouted from the doorway to the kitchen. We turned to see a tall muscular man with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes standing there with a gaping jaw. "You're my father?"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" The girl demanded as she darted down the steps to join us in the kitchen.

"Great! Look at what you've done!" Mr. Hastings shouted at me.

"Me? We could've had this conversation anywhere else! You're the one who chose to do it in your house!"

"How do you plan to tell the Marin girl? Drop an anvil on her and let her figure it out when she doesn't die?" He continued.

I opened my mouth but before I could speak, the man's daughter stepped forward with her hands out. "Hey! Let's all just calm down and talk this through and explain what's going on. There's no use in fighting about it now."

"She's right." Mr. Hastings grunted. "Let's all sit and talk."


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Hanna_

The end of the school day couldn't come soon enough. I reached my locker moments after the bell rang, releasing us from class, and I glanced behind me to the closed office door while I reached for my flask under the books in the back of my locker.

"Hey, Hanna!" Alison's voice chimed behind me.

I plopped my flask into my purse before she could see it, and I turned to her. "Hey."

"Do you need a ride home?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I brushed my hair over my shoulder. "Aria is staying back to talk to Mr. Fitz."

"No problem. Em has swim practice. I figured we could pick up Spencer and go get something to eat." Ali shrugged. "If you wanted."

"Sure." I shut my locker and joined her. We walked down the hall and I glanced at her. "Hey, your brother didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"About what?" Ali's brow creased with lines.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Han?" She pushed the door open and shot me a questioning look as we walked to her car.

I held up my hand. "It's nothing. Seriously."

"Okay. If you say so." She led the way to her car, and we both climbed in.

I scouted the area as she pulled out of the parking lot looking for the familiar car, but I didn't see it anywhere. We sparsely talked on the drive over, and we arrived at Spencer's house in less than fifteen minutes. As we pulled around the curb to her driveway, I jumped forward in the seat as I spotted the car parked at the end of the drive way.

"What is it?" Alison slammed on the brakes.

"That car!" I pointed. "I saw it outside my house and then outside our school."

"Hanna, you're being paranoid. It probably just belongs to a family friend or something." Alison rested her hand on my shoulder. "It's fine."

I sat back in the seat but didn't speak. We continued to the house and parked behind Spencer's father's car. We got out and knocked at the door. Spencer opened the door and stood in front of us. Her eyes widened as they rested on me. "Oh Hanna! Ali! What are you doing here?"

"We were coming to see if you wanted to go get something to eat," Alison replied.

I craned my neck around Spencer to get a glimpse in her house. Her father and my mom stood between the kitchen and the living room, and Jason sat on the chaise lounge wearing a darkly confused expression. A blonde woman sat across from him with a thick book in her lap. She must've been the owner of the car.

"Um . . . yeah, sure," Spencer turned to grab her bag.

I pushed past her and stormed into the house.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Alison shouted after me.

Everyone faced me with wide eyes as I halted before the woman and pointed, "Are you the owner of that car? What the fuck are you doing following me?"

"Hanna." Spencer grabbed my arm. "Now's not the time."

"The hell it's not! This bitch has been following me! I have a right to say something about it whenever I want!" I jerked my arm free from her grasp and faced the woman again. "What the fuck is your problem? Huh?"

"Hanna," Alison grabbed my hand, "Come on. Let's get you out of here. Spencer, help me."

"What the hell?" I spat and pushed her off me. I stepped back and looked between her and the others. "What the fuck is going on? Why do you want to get me out of here so bad?"

"Let's just go somewhere and talk." Spencer pleaded.

"What? No!" I looked between Spencer and Alison. "Do you two know what's going on here? Why this bitch has been following me?" I looked back at Jason. "Wait! Did you say something to them?"

"What? Hanna, no," Spencer replied.

"Then what the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

My mom rested her hand against her chest. "Just tell her."

The blonde woman sat the book she held on the coffee table, and she stood. "Hanna, my name is Buffy."

"Congrats, not my question though." I replied.

"I'm a Slayer. I was _the_ Slayer." Buffy motioned with her hands as she spoke. "Then a prophecy was unearthed and we learned that my time has passed. There is a new Slayer, a last Slayer and a new, last Watcher along with that. You're that Slayer, and Jason . . . he's your Watcher."

I didn't speak. I looked at her and then to Jason and finally to the book she left on the coffee table. It was bound in an elaborately carved cover with the word, 'Vampyr' embossed on the cover in gold. "You're fucking nuts."

"That's what I thought too when I was first told. But have you been having nightmares?" Buffy stepped forward.

I shrugged. "I've always had nightmares. Big deal."

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "But these would be different. Filled with blood and death."

"Like I said, I've _always_ had nightmares." I stepped back so she couldn't reach me.

"Hanna," my mom spoke.

I spun toward her. "What? You can't believe this bullshit?" I looked to Jason. " _You_ believe her?"

"Han," Ali and Spencer both began.

"No! This isn't real!" I yelled. "How can you guys believe this crap?" No one replied. I turned back to the blonde woman. "You know, if this gig ever falls through, you'd be a great used car salesman. Is Buffy even your real name?"

"Hanna," Buffy took another step toward me. "I know—."

I held up my hand. "No, don't come near me. I don't need to catch your crazy like everyone else here. And no, you don't know. You don't know shit about me." I dropped my hand and looked around to everyone. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

I turned and Spencer and Alison stepped in front of my path.

"Move," I commanded. They didn't budge. I shoved my way through them and stormed out of the house. Once outside, I grabbed my purse from Alison's car and dug the flask out of the bottom and drank it until it ran dry. I rested against the side of her car for only a moment until a thought of Jason's dark expression invaded my mind. I tucked the flask into my pocket along with a fake I.D. and a wad of cash, and I left my purse at Ali's car before running down the driveway. I started to walk past the black muscle car at the bottom of the driveway, but then I stopped and returned to it. I climbed in the driver's seat and flipped down the sun visor, and the keys fell into my lap. I started the car and backed out of the driveway and began my drive to the nearest bar or liquor store, whichever happened to come first.


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _Jason_

Seconds after Hanna slammed the door shut, a car rumbled to life, and Buffy, the self-proclaimed Slayer, darted towards the nearest window. "What the hell! She's taking my husband's car!"

"What?" Ashley Marin, Hanna's mother, shouted in unison with Alison and Spencer.

They ran outside, and I stood to follow them. I halted when my eyes settled on Spencer's father . . . my father.

"Jason—," he began.

"I have nothing to say to you right now." I walked past him and hurried to catch up with everyone outside. He followed after me but didn't speak. The group crowded around the end of the driveway by the time we joined them. "How'd she steal your car?" I asked when I stepped close enough for them to hear me.

"It's not mine. It's my husband's, and she must've found his spare set of keys." Buffy glanced at Spencer and Alison and added, "unless your friend knows how to hotwire."

"She doesn't." Ali shook her head.

"Where would she even go?" Ashley asked.

"Ali," I called out to gain her attention. "Give me your keys."

"Why?" Alison crossed her arms. "So you can runaway too?"

"No, I'm going to find her. My car's next door." I held out my hand for her keys.

Ali nodded and tossed me her keys, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"So am I," Spencer announced and began walking back to the car with Alison.

I followed them and stopped them at the car. "She's pretty angry with you now. Let me go."

"Yeah, like we're just going to let our friend get herself into trouble without coming to help." Alison rolled her eyes.

"We're coming too, Jason. End of story." Spencer opened the door to the backseat and climbed in. "I'm calling Aria."

"I'll call Emily," Alison announced as she climbed in the passenger's seat.

I threw up my hands as I climbed in and started the car. "We're not picking them up on the way!"

"It's not a big deal. They're both at the school," Alison argued.

I groaned and backed out of the driveway and headed toward Rosewood High to pick up the two missing from our posse, and then we headed out in search of the old black muscle car, which I had a feeling I knew exactly where to find.


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _Hanna_

The bar lighting was dim, and dust and filth coated almost every surface. Giant bikers and tattooed men filled the place. It couldn't scare me away from my reason for visiting. I perched on one of the few open barstools and laid down my fake ID for the bartender to check. He glanced down at it and then back up at me.

"Really, Ms. Spears? You're twenty-one?" He arched a bushy black eyebrow.

"What can I say? I've got good genes." I smirked.

He shook his head and passed my ID back to me. "What'll you have?"

"Whisky neat," I pulled a wad of cash from my pocket and handed him a five.

He pocketed the bill and poured me a glass, and he sat the glass in front of me with a _pop_. "Just flag me down when you—."

His words drifted off as he watched me drain the glass in one long gulp and slam the glass back down on the counter. The glass hit so hard, the bottom shattered, leaving the rim standing perfectly still and thick glass fractures scattered about the wooden bar.

"What the fuck?" The man's eyes widened.

I was phased by the broken glass for only a moment before saying, "I'll take another."

"Okay, calm down Thor. You don't need to break my dishware to get a refill." He shook his head and filled another glass before grabbing a towel to clean up the shards laying across the countertop.

"Sorry, I've been having a problem with breaking things today." I lifted the second glass and drained it just as I had the first, but this time I was more careful setting it down. "Another."

The man shook his head again and poured more whisky in the glass. "Now can you nurse this one a little while I help some other customers for at least a little bit?"

I handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Why don't you just leave the bottle with me?"

He shrugged and sat a large bottle of Jack Daniels in front of me before pocketing the money and leaving me to drink in silence. I lost track of time as I sat there drinking my liquor of choice, but no matter how much I drank the most I was affected was a slight warmth in the back of my brain. Nothing relieved me from the thoughts burning throughout my brain. I kept drinking though. Maybe I'd just built up a stronger tolerance than I thought.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing all alone?" A man who appeared to be in his late twenties sat down on the barstool on my right. Something about him seemed off from the moment he joined me, but I couldn't quite recognize what.

"Enjoying some peace and quiet," I retorted and took a sip from my glass.

"Oh I bet you have all kinds of those lines in your arsenal," he smirked.

"That's not the only arsenal I have." I nodded my head to the side in hopes that he would get the message.

"I bet not, something tells me you're a firecracker." He rested his arm on the bar and stared at me with eyes that seemed too focused.

I sat my glass down with a resounding _thump._ "I think people would actually put me closer to something more akin to a Molotov cocktail waiting to explode."

He slid closer and rested his hand on my thigh. "Sounds exciting."

I glanced down to his hand and then back to his face. "Only if you're an idiot." I grabbed his hand and wrenched it backwards with more force than I expected, causing a sick crack to fill the air as his wrist fractured. To my surprise, the man didn't yell or jump back or cradle his broken wrist. I watched as his face contorted into a sickening morph of his own features with a scrunched up forehead and nose and long sharp fangs protruding from his pulled back lips. His wrist fused back together and appeared as if nothing ever happened.

"What the ever loving fuck?" I heard the words tumble from my mouth before I even realized they were mine.

"Surprise, Princess." He grabbed my left arm and pinned it to the bar, and he leaned forward over me.

I reached out and grabbed the empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in my peripheral view, and I bashed it over his head, causing it to shatter and leave shards of glass sticking out of his scalp. He jerked back just long enough from me to jam the broken neck of the bottle into his throat, and blood squirted out at me. His focus was on pulling the bottle free, and I lifted my left arm in his hand and bashed his wrist into the bar until he released me. I turned to run, but I was pulled to a halt as I saw five more men with similar deformed faces standing through the bar blocking my way to the door, and the rest of the patrons lay lifeless on the floor in pools of their own blood.

"Oh, fuck me." I muttered.

The deformed men all charged at me, and I wrenched a barstool up from behind me and pulled it in front of my body to block them. They continued charging me, and I ran at the one in the front pushed him back until he slammed against the wall and a stool leg pierced him in the chest. Before my very eyes, the man fell away as dust to the ground. I didn't have time to ponder over it, as I felt hands on my shoulder and I swung around with the stool and hit the next man aside with the stool. He and another kept coming, and I blocked each of their blows with the stool until another man pushed his way through and grabbed the stool from the bottom and yanked, pulling the legs free from the seat. I twisted my body and sent the seat flying at him like a Frisbee, and it hit him hard in the head. He stumbled back and dropped the legs, and I jumped on them and broke off two of the longest pieces and gripped one in each hand as if I were wielding two wooden katanas. The three men attacked, and I managed to block each blow with the wooden legs. I ended up piercing two of the men in the chest, and they fell away to dust, and the third one advanced on me. He was the faster and stronger of the three, the one who broke apart the stool, and he was more difficult to block. He caught hold of one of the legs and wrenched it free from my grasp, and we traded blows and blocks like skilled fencers. He pushed me back with each blow and advancement until I my back was against the pool table, and he knocked the leg out of my hand. He wrapped his hand around my throat and tossed his own weapon aside and began lifting me off the ground as my airways restricted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pool cue laying on the edge of the table, and I stretched out my hand and wrapped my fingers around it. I jerked the cue up and stabbed it through the man's left eye. He released me and I caught myself on the edge of the pool table and used the force to kick him in the chest with both feet. He flew backward and crashed into two tables, breaking them to pieces. I picked up my discarded leg from the stool, and I charged at him just as he started to get up and pull the cue from his eye socket. Just before I reached him, I tossed my weapon to the ground and picked up a nearby chair and swung it into him, breaking it over his chest, and in the same inertia, I rushed him and shoved the pool cue forward into his chest and he fell away to dust. The cue _clanked_ to the floor, and I looked around expecting the other two men to charge, but they were nowhere to be seen. The only people present were Jason, Spencer, Aria, Alison, and Emily all standing just inside the door of the bar with their mouths agape.

I held up a finger. "So how much of that did you see?"

Before anyone could speak, a swinging door from the back opened, and the bartender from moments ago entered with a tray full of glasses. He froze and dropped the tray, and the sound of breaking glass filled the sound barrier. "What the hell happened here? What did you do to my bar?"

I pressed my lips together and pulled the rest of my cash from my pocket while slowly approaching the bar. I rested the money on the bar and started to turn to leave when I saw my unfinished glass still sitting on the bar. I picked up the glass and drained what was left and set it back down as carefully as I could. And I turned to walk out of the bar with my friends still frozen in place.


	10. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _Jason_

The girls followed Hanna as she pushed through the doors to step outside. I hesitated and looked around at the destruction and dead bodies lying everywhere, and then I turned back to the bartender. I held up my hand and pulled my wallet out of my pocket, and I took out all my loose bills and tossed them on the nearest table. As the bills flitted to the surface, the table's legs fell and the table crashed to the ground. Before the man could say anything, I turned and joined all the girls outside.

"I don't know." Hanna was already in the middle of speaking, gesturing as she spoke. "I just _knew_ what to do. It was like it was muscle memory or something."

"Han," Spencer shook her head. "That's not what muscle memory is."

Hanna threw up her hands. "Well I don't know, but I just knew what to do. I can't explain it."

"I can." Ali crossed her arms in front of her. "It means that woman was right about you and Jason."

Hanna and I locked eyes for only a second before she shook her head. "No, that does not mean she was right."

"What do you mean, Hanna?" Alison argues. "Of course she's right!"

"The woman had a book about Vampires, Ali! Vampires aren't real!" Hanna shouted.

"Then what do you call that?" Ali yelled.

"Hanna, those guys turned to dust." Emily, ever the voice of reason, remained calm despite everyone else.

Hanna didn't speak. She crossed her arms and avoided eye contact until a handful of minutes passed and she looked up at me. "Do you believe it? That we have some kind of stupid destiny to save the world?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just found out my father isn't the man I thought. I don't know what to believe anymore. But if you're doing this, you can't do it alone."

"Neither of you are doing it alone," Ali announced.

Hanna and I turned our attention to Alison. The other three girls stepped up to her side.

"Yeah, we're in this with you." Spencer tucked her hands in her pockets and nodded.

"To the end," Emily added.

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "We'll be the A-Team!"

Hanna shook her head. "You're all fucking nuts, you know that?"

"Speaking of nuts," Spencer glanced around. "Why haven't the cops arrived?"

"I never even heard any sirens." Emily walked closer to the end of the parking lot and looked up the street.

"They should've been here by now." Alison frowned.

Hanna and I turned in unison and ran back into the bar. We slowed to a halt once we passed the door. The bar still looked like a tornado ripped through the building, but any blood had been cleaned up and all the bodies had been removed. The money we left hadn't been touched.

"What the fuck?" Hanna looked at me. "You're seeing this, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

The other girls pushed through the door behind us, and they froze just as we had.

Hanna left us standing at the door, and she approached the bar and tucked her wad of cash back in her back pocket. She looked back to me. "You guys check to see if you can find any blood or trace of what happened out here. I'm checking in the back."

I nodded and watched her leap over the bar counter. I picked up my own money lying on the ground and shoved it in my pocket. I wove through the destroyed tables to the pool table where a large group of muscular bikers lie only moments earlier. Spencer and Aria followed me, and we looked over the ground and side of the pool table.

A dig broke the silence right before Ali and Emily shouted, "Hanna!"

I looked toward the bar to see Hanna standing before the open cash register counting cash and shoving it in her jacket. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Hanna shoved the empty cash drawer shut. "It's not like they'll miss it."

"Oh my god," Emily rubbed her temples. "Our hero is a thief."

Hanna paused just in front of the door to the kitchen and held up her hands. "I literally stole my second car today and stole and crashed Sean's car only two days ago while hammered. I think you should've known you were all screwed the moment some woman appeared in town and announced I was your hero."

Before anyone could scold her or retort, she pushed through the swinging door and disappeared from our sight. I shook my head and began to turn to continue my search when I caught Spencer's incredulous look. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just . . . good luck with all that."

I stifled a groan and stood. "You guys keep searching out here. I'm going to talk to her."

I let myself behind the bar and started for the door to the kitchen.

"Don't let her intimidate you," Ali called out.

"Yeah, her bark is worse than her bite," Aria added.

"I think the guys she turned to dust would disagree." Emily argued.

I ignored them and entered the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _Hanna_

A squeak called my attention to the swinging door as Jason entered. I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, I need to return the money?"

His eyes shifted from me to the ceiling above and then back to me. He pointed above. "Well it looks like there are cameras, so you might want to in case cops check them."

"Wait cameras?" I looked up and noticed four black domes built into the ceiling.

"There's got to be an office with a system back here somewhere." Jason nodded toward the back of the kitchen that was out of view behind a few storage units.

I took the lead past the right side of the prep table and we headed toward the back. Only a few feet from the end of the prep table, Jason pulled me to a halt just as a metal utensil clanked against the floor, and a grunt followed. My eyes fell on the tip of a pair of rough brown work boots that poked out from just behind the opposite side. We stepped backwards with Jason's hand still on my left arm and my hands slipped along the top of the prep table and cooking surfaces on either side of me. A groaned filled the air as a large tattooed man stood just at the end of the prep table and stepped before us. His head almost grazed the lights, and his muscular bulk made even Jason look like a mouse. The man wore the same contorted expression as those I'd faced earlier.

"Dude, were you sleeping on the floor?" I arched an eyebrow. "Because that shit is nasty!"

"Hanna!" Jason's grip tightened on my arm, almost like he was trying to pull me backwards.

The man advanced on us. His legs were so long, he didn't even have to run to be almost directly in front of us. I grabbed a metal bowl off the prep table and threw it at him, and he swatted it away like it was a fly. I pulled everything off the counters on either side of me and threw them at him one by one.

"Jason, run!" I yelled behind me as I tossed a basket of fries at the beast continuing to advance on us.

"What? Are you crazy?" He shouted back.

"Well duh!" I spotted a knife block just out of the corner of my eye on the right, and I stretched to grab one.

"I'm not leaving you!" He yelled over a growl emitted by the other man. The door squeaked open and I knew the others had entered after hearing everything.

"Oh my god!" Aria screamed.

"Guys, get out of here!" I shouted back. Jason must've noticed me reaching for the knife block because he jumped out and grabbed it and pulled two knives out of it at the same time as me. "What are you doing?" I shouted at him as he left me and ran around the prep table.

He didn't respond.

I kept backing away from the monstrous man and I took my knife by the blade and tossed it at him like I'd seen done in the movies countless times. He caught the knife in his hand and grinned with his sharp fangs barred down. He stepped toward me but then halted and let out a loud roar and reared back. He twisted and I spotted two knives dug to the hilt between his shoulder blades, and Jason stood just behind him. The man twisted and swung out towards Jason with the knife in his hand, nicking him in the arm.

"Jason!" Everyone of us girls shouted at once.

I acted almost too quick for my brain to think. I grabbed two more knives from the knife block, and I charged toward the man as he was mid-turn. I leapt up onto the prep table and ran toward them. As I approached, I motioned outward and sliced through a chunk of flesh in his neck. I jerked the same knife upward and stabbed it into the side of his head to the hilt, and I used brief lapse of time that I had to twist and launch myself at his chest, putting myself between him and Jason, and I stabbed the second knife into his chest. The man still remained whole. His thick hand wrapped around my throat and picked me up even further in the air.

A smile spread across his face. "Close but no bite."

He reeled back and launched me through the air with enough strength that I lost my breath. I could distantly hear the others shout my name, but sound peeled away at such a fast rate that for a time I swore I was deaf. Then I crashed into the top of a metal shelving unit and it collapsed under the force, and I lay in the rubble. If I was out long, I have no memory of it. I saw the creature continue to swing out toward Jason, who managed to dodge most of the attacks, and I looked around me to the debris from the shelves. Toilet paper, paper towels, gloves, and other supplies littered the floor. I noticed the broken posts of the shelf and felt a light bulb switch on in my head. I grasped one of the broken posts and I army crawled across the floor to the edge of the opposite side of the prep table. I continued while the bestial man's attention was focused on Jason until I reached a few inches adjacent from where they fought. I leapt up and slid across the prep table and when I landed behind the man, I raised my post to stab him in the back. The man swung around on me and block the post. He swung out at me, facing me entirely with his body, and I blocked him as best as I could with help of the post and dodging his blows. I launched an attack, and he caught the post in his hand. He lifted me up off the ground once more as I clung to the middle of the post, but then a nearly identical broken post pierced through his chest from his back and stopped only inches from my stomach. The man fell away to dust without even a cry of defeat, and I fell to the ground with a clank from the post I still held. Jason stood only inches from where the demon became dust, and his chest heaved while he regained his breath.

"Thanks for that," I said between deep breaths of my own while I remained on the floor.

He gave a single nod and stepped toward me with his hand outstretched. "I thought you were going to yell at me for saving your ass."

I smirked and took his hand, and he helped pull me up to stand. "Well I could've done it on my own, but I appreciate the help."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, though I swore a faint smile played over his lips.

"Are you guys okay?" Emily asked and rushed towards us, followed by the others.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Jason," Alison pushed past me to her brother's side. "You got cut. It looks bad."

He waved his hand. "It's fine. Let's go check the cameras."

"Cameras?" Spencer chimed.

I pointed up. "It's darker in the bar area, so we didn't notice them in there. Jason pointed them out to me in here, you know, the giant decided it was hungry for flesh."

"Come on." Jason turned and led the way behind the storage areas and a door to the right stood propped open, showing a small office. A screen with multiple sections hung off a wall, and Jason stepped forward to reach behind it to use the mouse sitting on the box behind it and navigate the system. He rewound the system and set it so we could watch from the bar area. We all watched in silence with gaped jaws as we watched the bikers and tattooed men lay down on the ground and what appeared to be blood pool around them just before I'd turned around to face off the men who attacked me, and then we watched the same men, after we walked out of the bar, stand back up and clean up the blood before going to the kitchen and seemingly disappearing after grabbing the bartender and dragging him with them.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"Wait! So those guys are part of it?" Aria asked.

"I don't get it." Spencer shook her head. "You were way outnumbered and you don't know what you're doing. They could've killed you if they wanted."

"So why didn't they?" Emily's dark eyes remained locked on the video.

"Maybe there's more to this prophecy thing," Alison looked level at me.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go listen to what she has to say." I pushed out of the office and back into the kitchen and continued walking. "Come on, before I change my mind."


	12. Special Edition

**_Special Edition_**

 ** _From author_**

 _I tried to create an image thing for this, but I apparently really suck at that, so I'm writing it instead._

 _There are 12 common character archetypes in literature, and I just thought it would be interesting to see which archetype belonged to which character in this fanfic of mine. I did the research and compiled a list, and I thought I'd share the results so here we go._

 _*It's important to mention that since these characters are not flat, that all will show signs of other archetypes. The archetype assigned to the character simply depends on the dominant traits those characters show.*_

 **Hanna:** The Hero

Motto: Where there's a will, there's a way

Core desire: to prove one's worth through courageous acts

Goal: expert mastery in a way that improves the world

Greatest fear: weakness, vulnerability, being a "chicken"

Strategy: to be as strong and competent as possible

Weakness: arrogance, always needing another battle to fight

Talent: competence and courage

The Hero is also known as: The warrior, crusader, rescuer, superhero, the soldier, dragon slayer, the winner and the team player.

 **Jason:** The Sage

Motto: The truth will set you free

Core desire: to find the truth.

Goal: to use intelligence and analysis to understand the world.

Biggest fear: being duped, misled—or ignorance.

Strategy: seeking out information and knowledge; self-reflection and understanding thought processes.

Weakness: can study details forever and never act.

Talent: wisdom, intelligence.

The Sage is also known as: The expert, scholar, detective, advisor, thinker, philosopher, academic, researcher, thinker, planner, professional, mentor, teacher, contemplative.

 **Alison:** The Lover

Motto: You're the only one

Core desire: intimacy and experience

Goal: being in a relationship with the people, work and surroundings they love

Greatest fear: being alone, a wallflower, unwanted, unloved

Strategy: to become more and more physically and emotionally attractive

Weakness: outward-directed desire to please others at risk of losing own identity

Talent: passion, gratitude, appreciation, and commitment

The Lover is also known as: The partner, friend, intimate, enthusiast, sensualist, spouse, team-builder.

 **Aria:** The Innocent

Motto: Free to be you and me

Core desire: to get to paradise

Goal: to be happy

Greatest fear: to be punished for doing something bad or wrong

Strategy: to do things right

Weakness: boring for all their naive innocence

Talent: faith and optimism

The Innocent is also known as: Utopian, traditionalist, naive, mystic, saint, romantic, dreamer.

 **Emily:** The Caregiver

Motto: Love your neighbour as yourself

Core desire: to protect and care for others

Goal: to help others

Greatest fear: selfishness and ingratitude

Strategy: doing things for others

Weakness: martyrdom and being exploited

Talent: compassion, generosity

The Caregiver is also known as: The saint, altruist, parent, helper, supporter.

 **Spencer:** The Explorer

Motto: Don't fence me in

Core desire: the freedom to find out who you are through exploring the world

Goal: to experience a better, more authentic, more fulfilling life

Biggest fear: getting trapped, conformity, and inner emptiness

Strategy: journey, seeking out and experiencing new things, escape from boredom

Weakness: aimless wandering, becoming a misfit

Talent: autonomy, ambition, being true to one's soul

The explorer is also known as: The seeker, iconoclast, wanderer, individualist, pilgrim.

 **Mike:** The Jester

Motto: You only live once

Core desire: to live in the moment with full enjoyment

Goal: to have a great time and lighten up the world

Greatest fear: being bored or boring others

Strategy: play, make jokes, be funny

Weakness: frivolity, wasting time

Talent: joy

The Jester is also known as: The fool, trickster, joker, practical joker or comedian.

 **Mona:** The Ruler

Motto: Power isn't everything, it's the only thing.

Core desire: control

Goal: create a prosperous, successful family or community

Strategy: exercise power

Greatest fear: chaos, being overthrown

Weakness: being authoritarian, unable to delegate

Talent: responsibility, leadership

The Ruler is also known as: The boss, leader, aristocrat, king, queen, politician, role model, manager or administrator.

 **Jenna:** The Magician

Motto: I make things happen.

Core desire: understanding the fundamental laws of the universe

Goal: to make dreams come true

Greatest fear: unintended negative consequences

Strategy: develop a vision and live by it

Weakness: becoming manipulative

Talent: finding win-win solutions

The Magician is also known as:The visionary, catalyst, inventor, charismatic leader, shaman, healer, medicine man.

 **Toby:** The Realist

Motto: All men and women are created equal

Core Desire: connecting with others

Goal: to belong

Greatest fear: to be left out or to stand out from the crowd

Strategy: develop ordinary solid virtues, be down to earth, the common touch

Weakness: losing one's own self in an effort to blend in or for the sake of superficial relationships

Talent: realism, empathy, lack of pretense

The Realist is also known as: The regular guy, the orphan, the good old boy, everyman, the person next door, the realist, the working stiff, the solid citizen, the good neighbor, the silent majority.

 **Ezra:** The Creator

Motto: If you can imagine it, it can be done

Core desire: to create things of enduring value

Goal: to realize a vision

Greatest fear: mediocre vision or execution

Strategy: develop artistic control and skill

Task: to create culture, express own vision

Weakness: perfectionism, bad solutions

Talent: creativity and imagination

The Creator is also known as: The artist, inventor, innovator, musician, writer or dreamer.

 **Caleb:** The Rebel

Motto: Rules are made to be broken

Core desire: revenge or revolution

Goal: to overturn what isn't working

Greatest fear: to be powerless or ineffectual

Strategy: disrupt, destroy, or shock

Weakness: crossing over to the dark side, crime

Talent: outrageousness, radical freedom

The Rebel is also known as: The outlaw, revolutionary, wild man, the misfit, or iconoclast.

*Yes, Caleb is going to be in this. I have interesting plans for him.*

 _ **We now return to our regularly scheduled program . . .**_


	13. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 _Buffy_

The heavy rumble of Angel's car neared, and I jumped up and headed for the door. Mr. Hastings and Ms. Marin were both behind me in seconds, and we stepped outside to see Hanna and Jason climbing out of my car and their friends pulling into the driveway and parking behind them. Blood seeped from Jason's arms in a couple of places, and a purple bruise was already starting to fade from Hanna's forehead.

"Oh my goodness!" Ms. Marin rushed past me to hug her daughter and look between her and the young man. "Are you two okay?"

Hanna waved a hand. "We're fine. Jason could just use a band-aid or two, and I could use a drink and a handful of Tylenol."

"What happened?" I asked, as their friends joined us.

"We found Hanna at a bar," the tall dark-haired girl who could pass for Pocahontas began, and she continued despite the look Hanna received from her mother. "We walked in just in time to see Hanna kicking the asses of four guys."

"And there were bodies everywhere of what we thought were dead guys," The shortest of the girls added.

"When Hanna stabbed the guys she was fighting off, they turned to dust," Pocahontas took up the tale again. "We all went back outside, and when we realized the cops weren't showing up, we went back inside only to find the guys we thought were dead were missing along with the pools of blood they looked to be laying in."

"So I went to check out the kitchen," Hanna took over the story from here. "Jason followed me, and we found this fucking massive dude that could probably play Goliath in a live action play. We fought him, and he cut Jason a few times and threw me into a fucking shelf. Jason eventually stabbed him with a shelf leg though, and he turned to dust. Then we all went back to the office and watched the security camera footage and saw the guys we thought were dead lay down on the ground and poor what looks like blood everywhere just before I fought the four guys, and then we watched them leave again after we stepped outside. And they took the bartender with them."

"Wait," I held up my hands. "You saw them all on camera?"

"We they didn't have a crystal ball so it was our only way of checking it out." Hanna retorted.

"No, Vampires don't show up on camera. They don't have reflections either." I shook my head. "That's not possible."

"Well, then maybe they're _not_ Vampires." Hanna shrugged and crossed her arms.

"No, none of this is making any sense." I shook my head again and dug my phone out of my pocket.

"What really isn't making sense to us though is that they left Hanna alive." Spencer spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I paused just before selecting Angel's contact.

"The bar was _full_ of these guys." Spencer held up her hands as if an indication of size. "Huge biker like dudes. Just laying on the floor, pretending to be dead. Hanna only faced four men. They had plenty of time to take her out before we got there or even after because it's not like we could do anything."

"No, they left her alive for something." Alison shook her head. "They want her alive."

"I have to make a few calls." I took a deep breath and released it. "This is skyrocketing above my head."

I hit Angel's contact and stepped aside. I told him the entire story verbatim, and he agreed that this was a new situation even for us. He announced that he'd be out here in a little over twenty-four hours with Willow. I returned to the group. "They don't know what's going on either, but they're coming out here to see how they can help and what we can figure out."

"What about the prophecy?" Jason asked.

I shook my head. "I don't have a copy of it. The only copy is in the hands of the Watcher's Council, and they're the ones who called me. They wouldn't divulge anything else than what I've already told you."

Hanna and Jason exchanged troubled expressions.

"I'm sorry guys." I shook my head. "But we'll figure this out. We all will."


End file.
